The Hudson Family
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: Hey! This is a Finchel future fic our friend RachelBerryGirl asked us to publish. Please R&R for her :   The story's in the title
1. Chapter 1

"Honey, where are you going?" asked Finn, and he rushed towards Rachel, in caseshe was hurt. He stared at her, up and down, until he was sure she would double over in pain at that very second.

"Baby, I'm fine. No babies yet. Don't worry," she said smiling. That did not answer his question. He  
smiled politely looking at her.

"Where are you going, Rachibear?" he asked again taking her hand and leading her to the couch. She was supposed to be on bedrest, since she was pregnant with twins and they were supposed to make an appearance a week ago.

"I'm going to my pregnancy meeting at Quinn's house, Finny. Don't worry." she said in a calm tone. She got up and out to the car, but just before she could reach the car door, she felt something. She turned around and saw Finn with a smirk on his face.

"I hid the keys again," he said smiling wider. She went into the house, found the keys (in there usual hiding spot, under the pillow) and drove to Quinn's.

She was greeted by a pregnant Latino girl. Then she saw the old pregnant goth, then her pregnant best friend. Where was Brittany?  
"Santana? Where's Britt?" she asked, while feeling a false contraction. They were so annoying!

"She didn't feel well, said she was having stomach cramps. I thinnk they were contractions, I don't know. But she is in Jesse's hands,  
not mine". Yes, Britt was now a St. James. Santana was a Rutherford, Quinn was a puckerman, and Tina was an abrams  
"Oh, poor girl. Now, let's watch the Hangover!" she said popping the DVD in the player. They all sat down, with Sabtana on the recliner, Tina laying on the love seat, then Rachel and Quinn sharing the couch.  
Half way through, Rachel felt a tighness in her stomach, followed by an intense pain. She clutched her stomach, making an ooh noise, and shut her eyes. The Latino just looked at her.

"Rach, seriously If this movie is that scary to you, we can change it to something else. NO Barbara, though!" Santana said getting up to walk (well, waddle) towards her friend.

"No seriously, San. I'm-" she was interrupted by wetness in her dress. "fine" she said, finishing off her sentence but slowly and quiet.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

" my water just broke" she said starring into space.

* * *

"Oh my God! Rachel! We gotta get you to the hospital!" Quinn yelled, struggling to get up. Finally get to her feet, she held a hand out for Rachel, but Rachel did not accept. Instead, she let out a loud moan, sweat already dripping her forhead.

"Oh...God. When will this...stop," she let out a gasp for air as her contraction stopped. "Call. Finn" were her only words before she got up to walk but was stopped by yet another contraction. Tina got out and called Finn on her Finn while Santana stayed quiet and calm, going  
to look for Puck, whilst Quinn followed behind. Eventually finding him, asleep on there bed, Quinn though of the only thing she could do (in her 9 month belly state). She jump on him, leaving a wet heavy kiss in his mouth, pressing hardly on his crotch. He woke up in an instant.  
"Sure's, baby. If you a game," he said groggily. Quinn got off the bed an starting explaining they needed to go to the hospital. He woke up in an instant and walked for the door.

35 hours later:  
With the arrival of Finn, and the rest of the pregnant girls' husbands, they waited in rachels room. Each visit the doctor would make was dissapointing towards Rachel,'For she was never ready to push. Always 6 cm, or 8. Never 10.  
Rachel began crying (stupid hormones!) over this and basked like a child. Finn rubbed her back soothingly until he was sure she was okay. Then, what seemed like the 10000000000000000000th one, a contraction came. This was not like the others though, way more intense but ended in a shorter ammount of time. Like 30 seconds.  
"Finn, get the doctor..." she said panting. "NOW!" he pressed the call button. The doctor came waltzing in, just as usual to check. He claimed she was ready, so Quinn waddled to her side along with Santana (Tina had gone home due to stomach cramps too)

"Okay Rachel," the doctor said. "Push!" she felt an intense pain worst than all others. She pushed as hard as she could to be rewarded with another pain to push, and another, and another. In 10 minutes the doctor yelled at the bottom of her feet "Baby A is crowning!" this pain was worst. It felt like she was being ripped in two. Then she heard a loud cry and she smiled, looking at Finn. He was crying, her husband, Finn.

"Now, we wait until the next one is ready," the doctor said.  
"What do you mean wait? It could take ages to-owwwwwww!" Rachel yelled halfway through her argument.  
"Baby's ready!" in less than no time Rachel had a baby girl, who she called Abigail, and a boy, who she called Benny. She looked up at Finn.  
"You're gonna be a great Dad," she told him.  
"You're gonna be a better Mom," he said as  
He held Abigail closely to his chest. They smiled at each other before drifting of to sleep.


	2. Complete Family

Rachel lay on the couch, tired out. Benny and Abigail (now 7) were at school, along with there younger sister, Kallie (age 5). Finn had taken there youngest song, Ari, to take a kid to work with you day. He was 3.  
Rachel touched her once again swollen stomach. Her fifth kid. Luckily, no one called her crazy. All the glee girls tried to get pregnant at the same time, except Mercedes (she was on tour around the world with her husband Kurt!). Santana was 2 weeks from her due date with her third, Quinn overdue with her fourth (not including Beth) and Brittany and Tina are both on there second. Sometimes, they just couldn't get pregnant.  
Rachel's due date was today, and she was pretty sure the baby girl or boy wasn't going to make an appearance today, but her thought was out of mind when she felt a contraction, about 5 and a half minutes apart. By the end, she was gasping for air. 'Call Quinn' she thought, and she grabbed her cell and called Quinn. She called an right before she hung up she felt wet where wet shouldn't be-her pants. She screamed into her cell scared

"Whoa, Rachel. What happened?" Quinn asked, confused why her best friend was screaming.  
"My water just broke!" she screamed.

Quinn laughed on the other end. "Seriously Rachel? You've been through this four times already! Can't you go through it a fifth?" she asked, still laughing. Rachel let out a loud moan into the phone, indicating she was probably INDEED in labor.

"Oh, Rach. Hold on. Where's Finn?"

"At work..." she said in between clutching her phone tighter, gritting her teeth, and panting heavily  
"Call him quick! If he can't drive you, I'll get puck to drive you! Now hurry call Finn, now!" Quinn yelled ending the call right as Rachel's contraction ended.  
*call him quick!* the voice echoed in her head.

"I have to call him!" she said out loud to no one in particular. She press 1 on speed dial and his voice became cheery on the other end.  
"Hey Rachibear. Ari loves my job!" finn worked as a teacher in high school. He helped Mr. Schue with the glee club, they were co-directors.

"Good to know," she said smiling but remembering her situation when she felt a contraction build. "Finn-" she said before letting out a painful cry and laying down on te couch, panting heavily.

"Rach? What's wrong?" he said, fast, knowing that she would be mad if she didn't get there quick.  
"Im-ugh...*pant* in -ohmygod-labor!" she said  
"Oh my God! I'll be there as soon as I can!" he yelled into the phone.  
Thirty minutes after her water broke, and he still wasn't there. She cried in agony as she reached for her phone again. She dialed Quinn's number again.  
"Quinn! He's still not hooooommmmeeee!" she screamed.  
"Okay, hang tight Rachel. We'll be there soon!" she said hanging up.

20 minutes later  
"Knock, knock, knock," Noah's voice rang in sarcasm. Rachel didn't care right now. She just wanted to get to the hospital before her child was born on her floor.  
"Its open!" she yelled screaming. She clutched her stomach in pain, forgetting how painful it was the last 3 times she did this.  
"Oh my God, Rachel! Where the hell is Finn?" Quinn yelled, waddling over to her.  
"I don't know!" she yelled louder. "he better not miss this kids birth, he already missed Kallie's!"  
"Oh, don't worry Rach. We just got to get you to the hospital!" Puck said, helping her up.

20 hours later-still no Finn

"Where Is He?" she yelled, while Santana put anoter ice chip in her mouth.  
"Dont worry, Rachel. He'll be here!" Quinn said.  
"Thats what everyone said when Kallie was born," she said, tearing up. "And why can't he come faster?"  
"Whose he?" asked Brittany, confused. Everyone ignored her.  
"Did you call him to let him know Quinn and Puck picked you up?" Santana asked  
"Ugh..." Rachel said, going to her innocent child like face.  
"You didn't call him?" Quinn asked loudly, confused.  
"Well, I'm in labor, and it's a lot of pain!"  
"Don't I know it," everyone in the room said.  
"Quinn, give me your phone." Rachel said as another contraction came through her.  
"Finn Hudson-where the freakin hell are you?" she yelled.  
"Rachel? Oh Rachel! We though we lost you! I came home as fast as I could, and when I got there all I could see was a huge stain on the couch, no Rachel!" Finn said enthusiastically. "Where are you Rachel?"  
"The hospital! Quinn and Noah picked me up since you couldn't seem to come fast enough!"  
"We'll be there soon!" he said.  
"No! I don't want Ari to see me like this!" she said. Ari was definitely a  
momma's boy, but did enjoy his time around Finn.  
"Rachel, he'll be fine. Benny saw it when he was 2!"  
"But Benny is tougher. Ari will break out crying  
if he sees me like, he will burst out crying!"  
"I'll get Mike to watch his them! Ok? Bye sweetie".

3 hours later  
"Finn, sweetie. I love you, but we are not having any more children after this, letalone sex. Okay sweetie?"  
"Yeah, Rachibear. That's fine..." he said rubbing her back. She was very calm and had not felt a contraction in a good twenty minutes which was very odd.  
"And when I'm promising to remove your balls, it really Means I love you. K?"  
"Mmhmmm..." he said putting his hands through her hair.  
"Oh God," she said, feeling the worst contraction of them all. "Finn-" she screamed. "I have to push," she said through gritted teeth as her groans became grunts.  
"No, don't push yet! last time he checked, you were at 8 cm. Don't push!" he said.  
Quinn came back into the room (Santana had left because she felt very queasy, and Brittany was confused so Mike brought her home).  
"What is she doing?" Quinn yelled, rushing to rachel's side, and dropping the ice chips on the side table.  
"Shes pushing! Go get the doctor!" finn said, taking rachel's hand. She was crushing it, and for a girl that tiny, who knew she has that much force.  
The doctor emerged and declared that Rachel was ready to push-even though she was already pushing.  
12 minutes later, a new baby appeared. It was a girl.  
"Its a girl!" the doctor yelled. They looked at each other and smiled. They didn't have time to celebrate, for Rachel was soon crushing finn's hand again.  
"What the hell!" she screamed.  
"Looks like you have another one on the way!"  
"Two sets of twins? No way!" Finn said, fascinated.  
"yeah, and it hurts Finn!"  
7 minutes later, a boy appeared.  
They named them Alyson (Sonny for short) and Kenny. The other 4 children appeared and smiled.  
"Finn, get a photo of all of us!" she said smiling with Sonn and Kenny in her arms. He set up the camera with te tripod, and snapped a photo of their family.  
"The Hudsons" it was captured.


End file.
